


Olicity Drabbles: The Smiles collection

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love and smiles, One Shot, Smiles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just three drabbles titled 6 Smiles, 7 Smiles, and 8 Smiles that is set in season 2. Felicity kisses Oliver after they both openly discuss how they other has certain smiles for certain feelings that the other has caused. It is far better than this description I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6 Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**"6 Smiles"**

 

“Hey” 

“Hey,” she echoed as she watched him slowly pad down the lair’s stairs. She slid the pencil through her hair until it was nestled behind the shell of her ear. He gave her a small, soft smile while moving towards the empty weapons case. A small light flickered on the glowing screen, her eyes fell away from the tight muscles of his back just in time to see the flicker still. She slightly groaned, “Timing always sucks…” 

Her verbal mis-step must have been fairly audible because she heard him nearly drop the quiver as he let out a shocked, “What?” 

Her eyes darted froward just in time to see him bringing the zipper of his leather jacket down. She swallowed blurting out, “I umm…well…” 

“Felicity, I watch you too…” 

Felicity froze. He smiled shyly and she slightly tilted her head. “You do?” 

“Yes,” he answered honestly. “When you get nervous you tilt your head and slowly brush that fallen strand of hair behind your ear.” 

Her fingers froze in mid movement, “You mumble when you’re trying to find the right words,” she stated cautiously which made his smile grow. 

“I do,” he admitted. “I also mumble when you do that cute little scrunchy thing with your forehead.” 

She laughed and placed her palms at the edge of the desk. “What do I do when I’m angry?” Her question was a slight test she’d admit that but still for the first time in over a year she felt that maybe her feelings might not be completely one sided. 

He silently accepted the challenged and leaned back into the glass case. “You gain confidence and challenge me to be better.” 

Felicity nodded and issued her next volley, “Well I asked now you get to, so Mr. Queen watcha got?” 

He slowly crossed his arms across his chest. He did the nervous finger rub and asked in a lowly gravely tone, “What do I do when I’m amused?” 

Her head fell back as she pushed herself away from her workstation. She heard the low rumble of laughter emit slowly from his broad chest. She glanced up seeing that he’d removed the Arrow jacket so all that remained were the leather pants the tight black tee. 

“You give me smile number two…” she said proudly as his eyes scrunched and his lips curved. She giggled out, “And that right there my friend is the third smile.” 

His eyebrows furrowed and his tone leveled into one of sheer light, “I didn’t think you knew about that.” 

She nodded shyly as her cheeks flushed, “I noticed them about six months ago. You have the half smile when I babble you know when your lips curve but your eyes practically shine?” 

Oliver’s head fell as he commented, “This is my fourth one correct?” 

She nodded again and added, “My favorite is number five…”

Oliver’s bright mood shifted into a slightly somber one before Felicity pointed out, “It gives me hope Oliver, the look that you give me when you think I’m not looking, that slight twinkle of hope makes my day.” 

His mood brightened as he carefully admitted, “Number three is mine…” 

“You have a favorite smile?” she asked confused so he elaborated. 

“No silly,” he chuckled. “You have five smiles as well and my favorite is the third one.” 

She sighed in understanding and took a daring risk. She inhaled deeply and stood. Oliver watched her with a cautious grin and let his crossed arms fall. She strode forward quickly until she felt her skin beginning to prickle. His eyes shined with adoration as she stood on the tips of toes and placed a timid kiss to his smiling lips. He leaned forward just as she pulled away. She placed a steady palm over his rising chest and breathed out, “And now you have six…” 

Before he could return the favor she darted away from his extending arms and rushed towards the lair’s stairs. She was halfway out of the door when he called out, “You owe me a sixth smile!” 

She called back boldly, “Kiss me and maybe you’ll get one!” 

All she heard as the door slowly slid shut was the melodious sound of his laughter as he continued to finish up for the night. 


	2. 7 Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See previous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**"7 Smiles"**

 

“Hey.” 

Oliver smiled to himself with his neck bent and said, “Hey.” 

He heard her lightly padding straight towards his fairly large desk. He kept his face hidden but kept the soft curve of her ankle within his sight. The pale cream of her shoes accented the bright coloring of her vivid red skit as she slowly pushed herself forward. The pen between his thumb and forefinger dropped when she pushed a small handwritten note across the surface of the glass lined table. 

He fought the urge to glance upwards and asked carelessly, “Felicity what’s with the second grade antics?” 

The tips of her shoes began to tap wildly until he felt the floor beneath them slightly shake. The lines of his face burned as he fought to contain the immense joy he felt in her slight torment. He coughed lightly then picked up the fallen pen. “Felicity the floor beneath us is going to think I’ve taken up tap dancing…” he warned as her shoes went still. 

She nervously tapped at his desk before placing another small note next the the first one. Now Oliver was completely baffled. She still had yet to even utter a single word yet he was completely consumed by her. He often was if he was being honest. Everytime he stepped down the lair’s stairs and heard her mindless chatter, or even catching the slight wave of her blonde ponytail made his soul lighten. 

Felicity made everything better…even him. 

She was still standing before him with tapping fingers and twitching toes so before she fell through the floor he finally glanced up. Their eyes locked and in seconds his heart sank. Her usually beautiful, bright, blue eyes were red rimmed and swollen from unshed tears. Her usually perfect ponytail was gone so her blonde hair fell in waves over her slender shoulders. Her makeup was messed and her lips unpainted as she kept lightly chewing on her bottom lip. What struck him was how in that moment she’d never looked more perfect and, that made his heart race. 

“Felicity?” he asked with concern lacing his voice. “What’s wrong?” 

She shook her head and sniffed softly, “Notes, just read the notes…” she implored as he took a que from her and shook his own head. 

“No. Felicity just talk to me,” he stated softly as he stood. She began to back away so he quickly and swiftly moved around the desk’s corner and quickly reached for her elbow. 

What he did next completely shocked them both. 

She fought his touch but relented when he easily pulled her into his embrace. Her forehead fell perfectly against his lips as her small hands latched onto the lapels of his jacket. He pecked her smooth, cool skin as she sniffled, “Oliver please the notes, you need to read the notes…” Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he proceeded to rub his hands swiftly up the fabric of her black blouse until he’d reached her cheeks. Then with a tenderness that sometimes still took even him by surprise he cupped the sides of her face and tilted her face upwards. 

One single tear fell over her cheekbone which he quickly caught with the ridge of his thumb. She smiled sadly and parted her lips to speak…he however had another plan entirely. 

Just as he heard her breath catch in her throat he slowly leaned forward. The kiss was timid at first. It was similar to the one she’d quickly given him a few nights ago. It was just a small innocent peck against her quivering bottom lip. It was intended to be a simple gesture of affection but when he felt her fingers slip from his jacket lapels and down to his forearms something inside of him snapped. He pulled her closer and her grasp over his arms increased. 

She tilted her head then parted her lips slightly as Oliver used the rim of his tongue to trace along her soft upper lip. Her body shook briefly then settled into a more confident stance as their tongues slowly joined. The kiss deepened. She moaned softly in pleasure as their lips continued to meet over and over again in a series of long and languid kisses. He too reached as he slowly began to knot his fingers until he had his fingers through her long, soft tendrils of hair. 

He was about to walk them back towards the edge of his desk when he head the intercom on his office phone begin to buzz.

They parted abruptly. Felicity ran her shaking fingers through her thoroughly messed hair while Oliver busied his own with fixing his undone tie. She caught the bewildered expression and mouthed “Sorry” before making an immediate beeline for his office door. 

He muttered as he watched her retreat once again, “Why is she always running from me…” He then pressed the intercom button and answered briskly, “Yes send them up please…” before resuming the sad task of once more straightening his tie. 

* * *

“Yes Felicity will have those figures ready by tomorrow afternoon,” he repeated as the group of investors began to disperse. He shook the last mans’ hand and waited until the elevator doors shut. He then strode back into the relative safety of his office and fell roughly into his fairly uncomfortable chair. 

He glanced at his wrist and sighed, “9:30…” he growled before raking his fingers through his close cropped hair. He was about to undo his tie when he caught a third note. His curiosity pleaded with him to read those small statements from her weary heart so with a practiced ease he opened the first folded sheet and frowned. 

On it in plain black lettering was a number. “3″ 

Intrigued and confused he opened the next one. This had no number just a simple sentence. “I don’t regret my actions but I’m sure you do…” 

He wanted to glower at something but held back his obvious anger and opened her last note. It was this note that erased all his other confusion away. “Today you gave me 6 and 7…” Then at the bottom in even smaller print was another small sentence, “Baby look up…” 

He did and there she stood with her hands clasped behind her back and a small innocent smile over her lips. “And now I’ve seen 7….” she commented as Oliver held up all three notes and exclaimed, “This explains nothing!” 

She gave him smile number four and held up her hands in mock surrender. “I’ll explain if you do one thing…” she hinted with a glint of mischief in her eyes. 

He swallowed his pride and for the third time today surprised himself. “C’mere..” he ordered while using his index finger to invite her closer. 

Her hips swayed gently and his heart clenched as she slightly cocked her head. “You don’t even know the question…” she teased. 

She was taking too long to reach him so he stood and closed the distance between them in three long strides. She yelped in surprise when he grabbed her waist and kissed her soundly.

This kiss unlike the second one wasn’t timid or done out of a gesture of comfort this was done out of want and need. He smiled against her insistent lips when she snickered, “Oliver are you attempting to see a smile based on complete and utter satisfaction?” 

He bit at her neck as she softly moaned. His words were rushed but clear as he murmured at her pulse point, “I want them all…I want 1 to 100 with you…” 

What was said next was lost as they stopped being Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. They stopped being employer and employee, or even partners, they just became a man and a woman who’d started to fall in love. 

That for Oliver Queen was the biggest surprise of them all… well that and what became their shared 8th smile. 


	3. 8 Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See previous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**"8 Smiles"**

 

6 months later....

Felicity’s smile faded the second she saw Oliver’s handsome face round the corner from their spacious kitchen to her seat on the oversized couch. His usually handsome stubble made him appear almost murderous as he held up those long ago forgotten notes. 

Felicity blinked rapidly not understanding the rapid mood change. She sat up slowly propping her elbows up beside her. “Hon? What’s with the Arrow face?” 

He actually scowled at her which meant she was either in real trouble or he was frustrated, either way she didn’t care for the tone his voice suddenly took. “How could you doubt my feelings for you?” 

She blinked in confusion and held out her hand, “Give me the notes...” she said evenly as he gently lowered them into her palm. 

She flopped back down onto her back and perused through the forgotten scrawl. She glanced up and smirked, “Oliver?” 

He growled in annoyance, “What?” 

She tapped at the edge of the third couch cushion with her toes and gave him a small wink, “This would be easier if you weren’t glowering at me from above...” she said in jest as he crudely sighed. 

“I’m not rubbing them...” he rebutted. She simply shrugged as he slumped into the cushion. 

“Yeah you will,” she stated while stretching her legs out until her ankles were perched over his muscular thighs. “You’ll use any excuse to touch me...” she added with utter confidence as his index finger began to rub along the skin of her instep. 

He sat grumbling in petulance like a child as she re-read the three notes. The first one made no sense so she moved to the second one. She fought a triumphant smile when she felt the pads of his fingers lighting skimming over the tips of toes. She then looked at the third and her resolve to fight her giddiness failed as Oliver uttered, “Smile 9...that means you’ve found a way to make this my fault I assume?” 

He sounded almost weary as she placed those three pieces of crinkled paper on the coffee table. “No baby I’m just tickled that you still don’t understand my reaction from that day...well and your reaction today is fairly amusing,” she added as a jab before she edged the heel of her foot into his inner thigh. He groaned and she smiled when his body reacted to her touch instantly. 

“Not fair..” he lightly pleaded. 

“I know...” she rebutted before scooting upwards once more and perching her head on the armrest of the couch. Her blue eyes met his own stormy ones. She saw the gray of his misplaced anger hiding the true depth of his sadness. He caught her appraising him and mumbled softly, “Why were you so upset that day?” 

She answered the question with one of her own. “Why are you so upset now?” 

He shifted so his side was against the back of the cushioned seat. His palm was supporting his chiseled jawline while his other hand was resting lightly on her ankle. He peered into her own endless blue depths and relented by saying, “Yesterday Thea mentioned that you had some concerns about my bond with Sara.” 

Felicity nodded quietly seeing how this all went back to the very event that had brought them together in the first place. He continued, the depth of his feelings was evident in his tender tone. “She told me you had concerns but I brushed them aside. I felt confident in our relationship until I was cleaning out the drawer you know the one the broken handle?” 

Felicity bit back a laugh, “Oh the one we umm damaged last week after...” she cleared her throat and added, “dinner?” 

His smile returned as did his trademark glimmer of amusement. “Yeah that one..” he clarified. 

She giggled, “Good. So you were fixing the drawer and that’s when you found those notes?” 

“Yeah,,,” he sighed then added, “My conversation with Thea came roaring back as did the mission last night ...” 

Felicity blushed, “The mission or the sex in the lair?” 

He winked and replied hoarsely, “The mission, the sex well I plan on revisiting the event tonight...” 

“Good,” she said easily before her tone shifted as she added, “and I told you when you had my arms tied behind my back that the kiss made me uneasy even it you said it meant nothing it still mattered Oliver. You two have a history and let’s not forget you were starting a relationship with her right before we got together.” She held her tongue when she saw his lips part and form a small oh. 

“She was the easier path Felicity, I told you I’ll always love her but I’m in love with you.” 

“I know but seeing you together sometimes still is difficult given the history you two have,” she admitted. 

He nodded and directed his gaze toward the notes. “You thought I’d chosen her didn’t you?” 

Felicity recalled that morning with perfect clarity. She’d arrived early as she always did with two cups of coffee one for him and of course her own. She’d greeted the night security guard as he left for the day. He’d given her a strange almost sympathetic nod that day as they passed each other in the hall. She shrugged it off and pressed the call button for the elevator. Seconds after the doors opened and she made her first easy step forward she froze. 

“Ollie somethings changed...” she heard Sara say quietly. She imagined that Oliver was pacing before his wall of windows with his hands in his pockets. His voice made her hands tremble which caused her coffee to spill. 

“Sara I care for you but...it’s, well it’s complicated okay?” 

Felicity’s heart was thudding with dread when she head Sara say, “Ollie if you want it to pretend like there’s nothing between us fine but don’t lead me on...” 

“Sara you know how I feel about you...” he replied somberly. “I’ll always love you...” he stated as Felicity retreated back into the elevator. She’d gone down a few floors and hid in her old IT office attempting to decide what she wanted to do. It was then in a moment of pure weakness she’d written the first two notes. She’d wanted to tell him that while he wasn’t choosing her she would have chosen him. She wanted him to understand what he’d given her but she simply lacked the words. When she felt she might be able to keep her wits about her she’d stepped back into the elevator with her head held high. It had only taken seeing him unwilling to look at her to know what his final choice had been. That’s why she’d been so upset and that’s when he’d taken action and proved her conclusion had been wrong, hence the third note. 

He tapped the side of her ankle interrupting her memory. “Hey care to share?” he asked gently as she gave him a slow, easy smile. 

“I heard the conversation with Sara the day you finally kissed me,” she blurted out. 

His mouth fell as his eyes widened. “That’s why you were so upset...” he murmured and then with a haunted tone he added, “My god that’s why you were so upset last night?” 

She nodded as his head fell into his palm. “I told you she’s my dearest friend but at times it’s hard to get past your very colorful history...” she openly admitted before asking, “Your turn why are you so upset?” 

Her head tilted a bit when she felt his fingers tighten around her ankle. She heard the harsh gulp as his shoulders slumped. “I’m upset because I keep making mistakes in regards to you and those notes reminded me that I’d almost made the biggest one of all...” 

“Oliver what aren’t you telling me?” she asked timidly. 

He rested his temple over his wrist and smiled sadly. “Last night when we came back part of me was waiting for you to end things. She kissed me, it was an innocent peck I mean hell she’s dating Nyssa! Felicity I...” 

“She’s your friend and I wasn’t jealous I was just taken back to that day but...” he glanced up when he heard the beat in her voice. 

“It was amazing wasn’t it?” he asked with his fifth smile gracing his rugged face. 

She nodded giving him her seventh one. “Yeah it was but you aren’t telling me what made you go all Arrow on me...” 

“I just couldn’t believe that you still doubted how I felt for you...” he sighed emptily before pulling at her calves. She relented easily letting him position them so she was flat on her back and he was hovering over her with his bent elbows anchored by her own relaxed ones. He brushed his nose over her upper lip before nudging his forehead against her own. She sighed in pleasure as she slowly slipped her fingers up beneath the thin fabric of his tee shirt and grinned to herself as she traced along the contours of his waist. 

“Those notes were written by someone who didn’t know how you felt,” she whispered before pecking his bottom lip. 

He nodded as their noses touched. “Just promise me one thing?” 

She nodded pecked at his lips lightly once more, “I’ll always fight for you baby...just like you do for me if last night is any indication...” 

His chest rumbled at the remark. He lowered himself until their chests were flush with the other. She parted her thighs and wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. “I love you...” she told him soberly. 

“I love you...” he repeated as their lips once more lightly touched. “I’m so glad you kissed me that day...” he whispered as his hands slid down to the hemline of her shirt. 

She pulled at his own and mumbled, “Best day ever...” 

The last words she heard before he gave her a repeat performance of the night before was, “You’re my always Felicity...” 

Their lips met soon thereafter and continued to do so until they each were wearing their 8th smiles...

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr! @laurabelle2930


End file.
